


Обломков груды под палящим солнцем, и мёртвое древо тени не даст нам

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, softly_play



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari | Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (1920), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Howling Commandos - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Non-Linear Narrative, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, not a happily ever after, somnambulism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Америка, 1937 год. Стив Роджерс работает в бродячем цирке. Доктор-чужестранец привозит с собой новый экспонат – мужчину по имени Сомнамбула, который спит, пока не получит приказ. И всё хорошо до поры до времени.





	Обломков груды под палящим солнцем, и мёртвое древо тени не даст нам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a heap of broken images, and the dead tree gives no shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431164) by [strigastrigastriga (krasnyj)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnyj/pseuds/strigastrigastriga). 



> Возможная смерть персонажа. Своеобразная психбольница!АУ и очень своеобразный скинни!Стив/Зимний Cолдат. Нелинейное повествование. Тлен.  
> Курсивом выделен текст, написанный в оригинале на немецком. Название и эпиграф – цитаты из стихотворения Томаса Элиота «Пустошь» в переводе К.С. Фарая.  
> «Кабинет доктора Калигари» – немецкий немой фильм ужасов 1920 года о жутковатом докторе в круглых очках, который берёт контроль над разумом пациента и заставляет того убивать.  
> Беты: [Кицуне](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik) и **Княгиня Ольга**.

_Апрель – жесточайший месяц, выносит  
Сирень из мертвой земли, пробуждает  
Воспоминания и надежды, смешивает  
Сухие корни с ливнем весенним._  
  


* * *

  
Когда Всемирная Колумбова выставка [1] (более известная просто как Всемирная выставка) закрылась, людям хотелось сохранить атмосферу волшебства любым способом. И пришло время бродячих цирков. Стив Роджерс родился много позже того, как сгорела Всемирная выставка и первый чикагский – на самом деле, первый американский – известный серийный убийца, Г.Г. Холмс [2], был казнён. Сегодня это всего лишь события прошлых дней. И Стив живёт в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Сейчас 1937 год, и Стив работает в одном из примерно трёхсот цирков, путешествующих по стране.  
  
Иногда он продаёт билеты, иногда проверяет их, иногда подсчитывает выручку поздно ночью. Он торгует леденцами, печеньем и горячей жареной едой. Но больше всего ему нравится, когда поручают рисовать карикатуры. Нужны только стул и основа; акварель, огрызки карандашей и уголь – его собственные. И у него на самом деле хорошо получается. Бывает, он даже тратит на это свои выходные дни. Ему приходится быть экономным – времена сейчас не лучшие. Но рисование веселее любой другой работы, ведь он рисует самых разных людей, пытаясь понять, что в каждом из них есть такого, отличающего от остальных, хотя бы внешне: топорщащиеся брови, или ослепительная улыбка, или поразительные глаза. Он делает наброски влюблённых, и семей, и непоседливых детей. Ему неплохо живётся.  
  
Его мама умерла. Его папа погиб, когда Стив был настолько мал, что не смог сохранить в памяти ни одного момента, осталась лишь смутная печаль. Он худой, невысокий и со слабым здоровьем, поэтому некоторые парни подшучивают над ним время от времени, ведь он не может помочь им с упаковкой вещей, не может таскать тяжёлые чемоданы, он чихает каждый раз, когда они пудрят его лицо. Стив совершенно не подходит на роль клоуна – хотя он общителен и ладит с детьми, – ему не хватает сил на ужимки и шутки, и он довольно скоро начинает тяжело дышать. Начинается его представление весело, но быстро становится грустным.  
  
Но здесь много хороших ребят. Есть Тимоти Алоисиус Кадвалландер Дуган (коротко – Дум-Дум), силач и необычайно меткий стрелок. Есть Роберт «Ребел» Ралстон, парень из Кентукки, который ездит верхом и управляется с лассо наравне с лучшими. И есть Гейб Джонс, говорящий на нескольких языках, как и Жак. Хотя это не совсем верно, Жак Дернье говорит только по-французски и по-английски, зато он может дышать огнём и любит взрывать всё вокруг. Они все крепкие, шумные и хорошо относятся к Стиву, хоть тот и не похож на них. Хорошие ребята.  
  
Может, случается, что Дернье хлопает кого-нибудь из гостей цирка по плечу намелованной рукой, отмечая для других лёгкую добычу, или Дум-Дум закрепляет бутылки так, чтобы их нельзя было сбить, но всё это на пользу общему делу. Люди приходят сюда нарушать правила: насладиться запахом жареного теста, если не могут его себе позволить, яркими огнями, женщинами в блёстках и сетчатых чулках, мужчинами с раскрашенными лицами и циркачами, огрызающимися друг на друга на своём секретном языке. Люди приходят сюда, чтобы на время попасть в непривычное новое место. В конце дня они хотят вернуться домой. (Ну, большинство из них. Стив пришёл и остался.)  
  
Стив понимает, что всё здесь – только представление, которое нужно смотреть издали, иначе оно будет казаться дешёвой подделкой. И хоть он тоже в нём участвует, некоторые вещи для него по-прежнему загадка, неважно, как долго и пристально он их разглядывает. Больше всего он думает о Кабинете Арнима Золы и Сомнамбуле по имени Джеймс. Он старается разглядеть что-нибудь в этой тёмной пучине. И если случается так, что он свободен, когда идёт их выступление, то Стив проскальзывает в шатёр и усаживается у входа. Иногда ему приходиться стоять сбоку, потому что нет свободных мест. Иногда он прокладывает себе дорогу прямо к сцене, чтобы разглядеть получше, ведь у него не очень хорошее зрение.  
  
Они вроде как коллеги, и ему должно быть проще общаться с Золой и Джеймсом, обедать вместе, болтая об очередях за хлебом или о том, куда, чёрт побери, подевалась Амелия Эрхарт [3]. Но Зола притворяется, что знает на английском только те фразы, которые использует в своём выступлении, а Джеймс спит.  
  
Поэтому Стив проводит время среди зрителей. Кабинет – представление – проходит по неизменному сценарию: Зола старательно привлекает внимание – поэтому в зале нет ни одного свободного места, – затем поднимается на сцену, встаёт перед вертикальным гробом и начинает рассказ о загадочности снов, и в рассказе уже есть подсказка, если знаешь, что нужно искать. После он спрашивает:  
  
– А если бы сны могли предсказывать наше будущее? Хотели бы вы его узнать? – и продолжает: – Представьте, что вы спите год за годом, и смотрите сны длиной в неделю. Представьте, что вы могли бы увидеть.  
  
В этот момент зрители могут начать беспокоиться на своих местах. Им обещали что-то романтичное, мрачное и необъяснимое, а рассуждения Золы слишком абстрактные, слишком дикие. Они могут начать думать, что он сумасшедший и что лучше бы уйти отсюда.  
  
Но Зола раскрывает створки кабинета, и внутри человек. По толпе прокатывается волна шёпота. Тёмные волосы мужчины длинны и распущены, и его лицо раскрашено: чёрные-чёрные круги под глазами. Несмотря на это, у него лицо актёра-кумира женщин [4], и в этом вся романтика.  
  
Грим должен придавать ему нереальный вид. Стив видел Джеймса в гробу очень много раз и запомнил все мелочи до единой: тёмные ресницы, сильную линию челюсти, мягкий рот. Иногда что-то в нём кажется таким знакомым, что у Стива сжимается сердце. Иногда люди задерживаются после представления, проходят вперёд, поближе к сцене, чтобы успеть разглядеть что-нибудь ещё до того, как Зола всё уберёт. Иногда Стив подходит вместе с ними.  
  
Зрители снова заинтригованы. Появляется парочка симпатичных бумажных вееров, описывающих ленивые дуги в воздухе, будто внезапно в палатке становится жарковато. Зола объясняет, что Джеймс – сомнамбула, спящий человек, который ведёт себя как бодрствующий. В его словах достаточно жаргона, чтобы они звучали по-научному.  
  
– После долгих лет тщательных экспериментов, – говорит доктор Зола, выражение его маленького самодовольного лица становится лукавым, – я обнаружил способ, как говорить с Сомнамбулой, как контролировать его самые глубокие, самые тёмные сны. Он… под моим контролем.  
  
Зрители начинают переговариваться.  
  
– У вас есть вопросы, верно? – Зола улыбается, ласково, как любящий отец или добрый наставник. – Что ж, наступило время получить ответы.  
  
Он кладёт руки на запястья Джеймса, вытягивает его из гроба и встаёт на носочки, чтобы прошептать что-то в ухо. От такой небрежной интимности у Стива ползут мурашки, и он не знает почему. Он не доктор и не учёный, и словом не перемолвился с Сомнамбулой, поэтому не понимает, откуда появляется желание защищать, но он считает, что Джеймсу бы такое не понравилось.  
  
В любом случае, Зола уговаривает Сомнамбулу открыть глаза, и у Стива появляется ещё над чем подумать. Иногда Джеймс смотри вдаль, не сосредотачиваясь ни на чём в зале; иногда он закатывает глаза так, что остаются видны лишь белки, и спокойно разговаривает. У него приятный голос, и, услышав его впервые, Стив был удивлён бруклинскому акценту. И неважно, предсказывает он что-то хорошее или трагичное, его голос всегда ровный. Абсолютно нейтрален, отстранён и безэмоционален. Это немного отталкивающе. Стив решает восхищаться такой проработанностью образа.   
  
Джеймс говорит людям, что они будут жить долго, или что они умрут мирно, или что им предначертана славная жизнь. Стив хотел бы задать вопрос, но ему не хочется ничего узнать. Он не хочет знать, насколько молод будет, когда умрёт, или насколько это будет болезненно. И он понимает, что никогда не найдёт девушку, которая согласится выйти за него замуж. Чёрт возьми, если так и дальше пойдёт, он скорее всего никогда даже не угостит девушку молочным коктейлем [5].  
  
Так что Стив не в курсе, исполняются ли предсказания Сомнамбулы. Но в шатре всегда полно народу.  
  


* * *

  
Золотистый свет разливается по палате. Он просыпается, непривязанный, и ему нужно вовремя появиться на завтраке, а после этого он будет свободен и сможет делать что угодно до обеда. Перед завтраком у них обязательная перекличка. После обеда он иногда принимает ванну. «Гидротерапия», как её называют. Она успокаивает, но больше от неё никакой пользы. Он просыпается каждый день, и эти дни с таким же успехом могли быть одним и тем же повторяющимся днём. Кто-то что-то говорит о терапии – в его карточке есть пометка, что однажды он чуть не утонул, но он не против воды.  
  
Всем нравится Стив, вежливый и дружелюбный Стив Роджерс. Он никогда не ругается и он мелкий, поэтому они не боятся его. Ему разрешено гулять в саду без присмотра, и все считают, что он отлично рисует.  
  
Баки им нравится меньше. После того как тот отправил надзирателя в больницу, его в течение нескольких недель почти всё время держат связанным. Он крепче, чем Стив, не такой хрупкий. Они боятся применять электрошок к Стиву, так как его организм может не выдержать нагрузки, но Баки его назначают. Когда Стив начинает злиться и решает, что это неправильно и надо настоять на своём, надо позаботиться о Баки, они мягко и терпеливо объясняют ему, почему это для блага Баки. Иногда мысли Стива путаются, и он забывает, что к чему, но они всегда так терпеливы, каждый раз, когда он расстраивается.  
  
Обычно Баки приходится сидеть в своей палате, и Стив редко видит его при солнечном свете. Стив считает, что Баки не опасен для тех, кто не нарывается на неприятности, но он не знает точно, какие здесь порядки. Поэтому он привык видеть Баки ночью; Баки-тень, Баки-сплошное тёмное тепло лежит перед Стивом. Это ведь не всегда было так, верно?  
  
Стив украл ключ, не Баки (а они все думают, что это он источник проблем). Палату Стива даже не закрывают. Когда он попал к нему впервые, то сразу понял, что будет в безопасности, ведь Баки держали в смирительной рубашке. Поэтому он сел к тому на кровать и смотрел, пока Баки наконец не открыл глаза. Везёт ему – в его комнате есть окно. И даже решётки не мешают, небо полно звёзд, и их мягкого света достаточно, чтобы Стив смог разглядеть все черты лица Баки. Не очень чётко, он ничего не видит чётко.  
  
Баки просыпается и начинает говорить на немецком, и Стив ласково его укоряет:  
  
– Ты американец, Бак. По-английски, говори по-английски.  
  
– О, Стив, – говорит Баки, – извини.  
  
В ответ Стив нежно кладёт ему на щёку ладонь. Баки поворачивает к ней лицо, и Стив чувствует движение мягких губ, когда тот шепчет:  
  
– Я это сделал.  
  
– Не будем говорить об этом, – отвечает Стив.   
  
Они отрезали Баки волосы. Стив кладёт пальцы ему на голову, проводит по мягким коротким волоскам и немного массирует шею. Может, Стив уговорит их разрешить ему подстричь Баки в следующий раз, потому что тогда это делал кто-то с неуверенными руками. Стиву нравится, как ощущается щетина на подбородке Баки.  
  
Дыхание Баки становится прерывистым.  
  
Стив наклоняется и обнимает его за шею, покрывает укусами кожу на челюсти. Не так уж трудно оставить метку, но ему это не позволено.  
  
Его пальцы вытанцовывают путь вниз по боку Баки, по толстой грубой ткани смирительной рубашки. Он боится освобождать Баки, он не может выкинуть из головы мысль, что Баки на самом деле не здесь, если только не связан. (Они пытались сбежать как-то раз? Но там были собаки. Для их же блага.) Стив одержим этой мыслью, и ему нужно приходить сюда, чтобы убедиться, и сейчас он сам не знает, что делает, но он помнит, как когда-то рука Баки задирала его футболку и как горячие выдохи Баки спускались вниз по животу.  
  
Ведь было?  
  
Он не может забраться руками под рубашку, она слишком тугая (в этом и смысл).  
  
– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, останавливаясь, когда его пальцы почти касаются кожи на бёдрах Баки. Он похудел, теперь у него торчат кости, почти как у Стива. Это огорчает.  
  
– Мне так жаль, – снова говорит Баки.  
  
Иногда у Стива кружится голова. На секунду он словно вспоминает, за что извинения: за ощущение руки, сжимающей горло. Но это проходит, и Стив снова ложится на Баки, заглядывает ему в глаза и пытается придумать, что бы сказать.  
  
– Всё будет хорошо, – в конце концов говорит он, – пока мы вместе.  
  
Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Баки и посасывает, вталкивает язык Баки в рот и проглатывает его стон, а потом откидывается назад с ленивой улыбкой. Баки смотрит на него потемневшими глазами.  
  


* * *

  
– Ты, – высокомерный голос, сильный немецкий акцент. – Подойди сюда, мальчик.  
  
Зрители покидают шатёр. Стив стоит у сцены, сбоку, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда все пройдут, и он тоже сможет выйти. У Стива ужасно легко появляются синяки, и когда толпа оказывается слишком близко, бывает, ему становится тяжело дышать.  
  
– Ты работаешь здесь,  _да_? – это Зола. Стив кивает. – Мне надо уехать по срочному делу. И я не могу взять Спящую Красавицу с собой.  
  
– Это серьёзная проблема, – отвечает Стив.  
  
– Совсем нет, – говорит Зола с широкой тёплой улыбкой, – потому что у меня есть ты.  
  
Так Стив оказывается в жилище Золы, после того как помогает ему затащить кабинет на стол с колёсиками, и они заглядывают внутрь гроба. (Каким-то неведомым образом это больше не кабинет, это именно гроб, и странно, что Джеймс всё ещё лежит там, а не стоит рядом с ними.) Зола исполняет свои гипно-магически-научные действия, хоть и менее эффектно, чем на сцене, и когда Джеймс садится прямо, он отдаёт ему несколько приказов: в моё отсутствие ты будешь слушаться Стива. Когда Стив прикажет тебе есть, ты будешь есть. Когда Стив прикажет тебе пользоваться сортиром, ты будешь пользоваться. Когда Стив прикажет тебе спать, ты будешь спать. Попутно он говорит Стиву обязательно проверять, чтобы Джеймс ежедневно делал упражнения и принимал душ.  
  
Стиву это не по душе. Ты ешь, когда ты голоден, и спишь, когда устал, и если нет учителя, запрещающего выходить из класса, ты справляешь нужду, когда захочется.  
  
Зола уходит, и Стив говорит слабым голосом:  
  
– Эй, привет.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него. Его волосы немного растрепались от лежания в гробу. Сейчас Стив видит его глаза вблизи и открытыми: они голубые. Джеймс молчит.  
  
– Меня зовут Стив. Нас вроде как уже представили. Ох, но ты можешь звать меня Стивом, мои друзья так обращаются ко мне. Думаю, тебе в любом случае придётся так меня называть. Ха, в смысле, только не зови меня Стивеном. – Он чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу. Это почти так же ужасно, как разговаривать с девушками.  
  
Он бросает взгляд на Джеймса и видит, что тот чуть-чуть улыбается. Может быть, улыбался – всё закончилось так быстро, что Стив не уверен, было это на самом деле или ему лишь хочется, чтобы было.  
  
– Ох, ну, думаю, я совсем ничегошеньки не знаю о сомнамбулизме, – продолжает Стив. – Но я… если ты не хочешь спать, я не собираюсь заставлять тебя. И заставлять делать всё другое тоже не буду.  
  
Джеймс пристально смотрит на него, его лицо по-прежнему раскрашено, и это выглядит немного страшновато.  
  
– Почему бы тебе не умыться, а потом мы бы сходили пообедать? – предлагает Стив.  
  
Следующие три дня, возможно, самые счастливые в юности Стива. Конечно, Джеймс почти не разговаривает, но его характер проявляется, даже когда он молчит. В том, как он двигается, как без слов, одним взглядом может выразить что угодно, как заставляет Стива чувствовать, что Стивен Грант Роджерс важен для кого-то. Он нравится Стиву, очень сильно. И Стиву нравится, что можно заниматься повседневными делами вместе с тем, кто делает их весёлыми и увлекательными, делает жизнь интереснее.  
  
На первый совместный обед они едят попкорн и хот-доги. Стив рассказывает о себе, своей семье, и что он откладывает деньги на художественное училище, и что иногда он болеет (и считает, что Джеймса нужно предупредить).  
  
– А как насчёт твоей семьи? – спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс один раз едва качает головой. Его лицо остаётся бесстрастным, только взгляд скользит в сторону, словно он пытается что-то вспомнить. Или, наоборот, не вспоминать.  
  
Вот поэтому Стив думает, что он тоже сирота.  
  
Это их первая ночь, и они гуляют по центральной части цирка. Здесь куча людей, выходящих с шоу родео Ребеля, и Стив сам не замечает, как хватает Джеймса за руку, пока они протискиваются сквозь толпу.  
  
– Ой, прости, – говорит Стив, заметив, что это шокирует Джеймса. – Я просто подумал, что раз ты такой тихий, если я потеряю тебя в толпе… И ты много спишь, поэтому можешь не найти дорогу обратно и тогда потеряешься на самом деле.  
  
Он не говорит о том, что нервничает и иногда у него из-за этого случаются приступы астмы.  
  
Джеймс кладёт руку Стиву на плечо и сжимает. Со сценическим гримом он выглядит зловеще. После умывания у него остаются тёмные круги под глазами, но от этого он выглядит человечнее, и моложе, и, возможно, более хрупким, но руки у него сильные.  
  
Стив хочет спросить: если Джеймс так много спит, он на самом деле может видеть будущее? Но слова застревают в горле. Он не уверен, что имеет право знать.  
  
Они останавливаются у палатки Дум-Дума с тиром, и Дум-Дум даёт им пострелять бесплатно. Стив вслепую делает один выстрел и передаёт ружьё Джеймсу. К удивлению Стива, тот держит его с осторожностью и уважением, и когда первый выстрел Джеймса попадает по бутылкам, и те не падают, он прищуривается. Дум-Дум смотрит, не проявляя ни капли заинтересованности. От второго выстрела Джеймса пирамида рушится.  
  
– Никакого приза, – говорит Дум-Дум с ухмылкой, – ты ведь даже не платил.  
  
Они уходят, и Стив говорит Джеймсу:  
  
– Чертовски здорово! В этой игре всё подстроено, ты ведь знаешь. Где ты научился так стрелять?  
  
Джеймс безучастно смотрит на свои руки и потом снова на Стива.  
  
Стив не говорит, что это не ответ. Он просто заводит разговор о другом. Он болтает всю ночь, больше о разных пустяках: о новых продавцах, которые, похоже, из местных (Стив путешествует с цирком достаточно долго, чтобы запомнить всех); о последнем выступлении Франклина Делано Рузвельта, которое он слушал по радио; о своём мнении по поводу Джо Ди Маджо, хоть он и фанат Доджерс, родился и вырос в Бруклине. Когда он говорит об этом, он смотрит на Джеймса, но тот никак не реагирует, словно ему всё равно, что они оба из Бруклина.  
  
На следующий день он рано просыпается и проверяет билеты. Джеймс всё утро спит, но когда Стив забегает к нему на обеде, он уже бодрствует. Просто сидит – спина прямая, как палка, – уставившись на что-то в сотнях миль отсюда. Стив начинает говорить, просто болтать, и Джеймс моргает и вздыхает, переводя взгляд на Стива, и Стив чувствует, как в животе всё сворачивается в горячий и тугой комок нервов. Ему нужно что-то делать, поэтому он хлопочет об обеде для Джеймса, осматривая шкафчики, но в конце концов Джеймс достаёт немного хлеба и банку бобов из серванта. Он открывает её и предлагает, вот так просто, но Стив уже обедал, поэтому он смотрит, как Джеймс ест холодные бобы прямо из банки. Тот подбирает хлебом соус со дна, потом убирает его на место.   
  
Стив думает о том, чтобы оставить его здесь, но ему будет одиноко, поэтому остаток дня Джеймс проводит вместе с ним у входа в цирк. Стив решает, что после работы они заслужили немного веселья, поэтому они уходят с цирковой площади. На ужин у них бейглы: Стиву достаются обычные, Баки – с луком. После они пьют горячее какао, потому что на улице становится прохладнее, и идут в кинотеатр.  
  
Это первый раз, когда Стив смотрит кино не один, а с другом. Джеймс выглядит увлечённым. Стив тоже погружается целиком: «Приключения Робин Гуда» с Эрролом Флином и Оливией де Хэвилленд. Фильм настолько захватывающий, что почти на два часа Стив перестаёт быть Стивом Роджерсом. И когда кино заканчивается, Джеймс всё ещё поглощён им.  
  
– Как тебе? – спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс улыбается и теперь не выглядит так, словно ему тридцать лет и он раздумывает, какие акции лучше приобрести. Его лицо сияет. Стив не может оторвать взгляд. Он собирается хорошенько запомнить это выражение и нарисовать позже. Неожиданно он понимает, почему люди сходят с ума по фотоаппаратам. Ему хочется запечатлеть эту улыбку, сохранить её, вставить в рамку и повесить на стену, чтобы в любой момент была возможность снова увидеть.  
  
Вместо этого они идут домой в тишине. Стив обещает опять заглянуть перед обедом.  
  
– Я буду рисовать, – говорит он, словно только что вспомнил, а не ломал голову всю дорогу после фильма, как бы это провернуть. – Если хочешь, можешь завтра посидеть вместе со мной. Думаю, будет веселее, чем проверять билеты.  
  
Джеймс смотрит ему в глаза и кивает.  
  
Всё проходит даже лучше, чем Стив надеялся, потому что Джеймс разрешает нарисовать себя. После полудня цирк затихает, и когда у Стива тоже заканчивается работа, Джеймс, просидевший всё это время на корточках рядом с ним, встаёт и устраивается в мягком кресле для посетителей.  
  
Он машинально принимает беззаботную позу, разваливается в кресле. Стив понимает, что начал рисовать не карикатуру, а портрет. Он немного нервничает поначалу, так что сперва делает набросок тонкими короткими линиями, неуверенный, с чего стоит начать: с глаз или формы лица. Но он быстро выкидывает посторонние мысли из головы и просто рисует. Когда он показывает Джеймсу результат, то в награду получает ещё одну очаровательную улыбку.  
  
Потом приходит большая семья, Гейб приводит свою возлюбленную, и Стив рисует кучу маленьких сердечек над их головами, и Гейбу явно нравится, хоть он и притворяется, что считает это глупостями, а Стива – слюнтяем. Стив работает до поздней ночи. Его желудок урчит, когда он упаковывает свои принадлежности. Джеймс исчезает и возвращается с рожками мороженого. Они едят его вместе по дороге к трейлеру, в котором Стив живёт вместе с Моритой, спокойным и серьёзным мужчиной.  
  
Джеймс ждёт снаружи, и Стив возвращается, надев пальто: ему понравилось мороженое, но он начинает немного зябнуть. Он раздумывает, что они могли бы снова прогуляться до города и купить что-нибудь на ужин, когда кто-то проходит слишком близко к нему и грубо толкает.  
  
– Вы только посмотрите на это! Эй, Джо, это то самое ничтожество. Прошлой ночью видел тебя на фильме вместе с твоим приятелем, – говорит незнакомец. Он крупный, с широкими бровями, и за ним стоят два парня со скрещенными руками. Вся компания очень недружелюбно смотрит на Стива.  
  
– Ходила на ещё одно жаркое свидание со своим парнем, Этель? – Он ещё раз толкает Стива.  
  
Стив хмурится.  
  
– Думаешь, можешь говорить что угодно, потому что ты больше меня?  
  
– Я знаю, что могу, – отвечает тот с жестокой улыбкой. Он переводит взгляд на Джеймса и говорит:  
  
– Тебе стоит подстричься.  
  
Стив не думает, он сразу бьёт изо всех сил. Парень плавно отодвигается в сторону и ударяет его кулаком в живот, отчего Стив сгибается пополам. Ему приходится остановиться на минуту, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Он слышит ужасные звуки ударов и хруст, ему страшновато смотреть, что происходит, но когда он всё-таки смотрит, то видит: Джеймс, вкладывая в удар весь свой вес, бьёт парня локтем и ломает ему нос. Хлещет кровь, и парень скулит; Джеймс пинает его сбоку по колену, и парень падает. Два быстрых удара по рёбрам (необязательных). Парень лежит на земле и стонет.  
  
Один из его друзей тоже валяется на земле, правая рука вывернута под неправильным углом, а третий стоит, парализованный, пока Джеймс не бьёт его сначала в живот, а потом коленом в нос, когда неудачливый грубиян заваливается вперёд. Снова хруст. Затем Джеймс всаживает ему локоть в шею, и он сваливается.  
  
Стив начинает хрипеть, а потом закашливается, и Джеймс оказывается рядом с ним в один момент, поддерживая за спину и руку и помогая встать.  
  
– Я бы разобрался сам, – Стив задыхается, – но это было шикарно. И немного… – но он не произносит «пугающе», хоть и думает, что это так: увидеть кого-то, двигающегося столь безжалостно и эффективно. Это точно не первая драка Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс склоняет голову, уставившись в землю. Он выглядит смущённым, но не испуганным.  
  
– Надо уйти отсюда побыстрее, – говорит Стив, и он снова держит Джеймса за руку, как будто они договорились об этом.  
  
Конечно, Стив не может долго быстро бежать и начинает сипеть. В конце концов они усаживаются перед кафе, и пока Стив пытается отдышаться, Джеймс говорит.  
  
– Если бьёшь кого-то в нос, то хрящи срабатывают как подушки, поэтому сила удара рассеивается. И он получается недостаточно взрывным. Я имею в виду, удар должен быть точно направленным. В идеале. Если ты можешь ударить кого-нибудь кулаком в челюсть, пока он болтает, то можешь вывихнуть или сломать челюсть. Или ты можешь ударить ладонью. – Он указывает на подушечку на ладони, чтобы проиллюстрировать. – Под небольшим углом. Тоже эффективно.  
  
Стив трясёт головой.  
  
– Эффективно у тебя, я уверен. – Он пытается сказать это легко, словно в шутку. Словно он сам не одна сплошная шутка.  
  
– Да, – отвечает Джеймс, разрывая на полоски салфетку, оставленную на столе.  
  
– Итак, Джеймс. Ты стреляешь лучше, чем Дум-Дум, и это только часть твоих умений, – говорит Стив, – очень впечатляюще для того, кто постоянно спит.  
  
Когда Джеймс смотрит на Стива в ответ, у него измученный взгляд.  
  
– О боже, я просто пытался пошутить, – отвечает Стив. – Прости меня, я только… я думаю, тебе очень идёт улыбка.  
  
Джеймс краснеет, словно Стив лизнул палец и стёр им пятно с его лица.  
  
– Я продолжаю говорить не то, – вздыхает Стив.  
  
Джеймс начинает говорить и тут же останавливается.  
  
– Моя сестра звала меня Баки, – наконец произносит он. – Моё второе имя Бьюкенен. И мне нравится… Баки.  
  
– Хорошо, Баки, – отвечает Стив, протягивая руку, – приятно познакомиться с тобой.

Есть в имени «Баки» что-то правильное, чего не было в Джеймсе. Он не знает, что думать о прошлом времени и где сестра Баки сейчас, как и не знает, что думать о парящих в животе бабочках, когда Баки пожимает ему руку. Баки-Баки-Баки, почему-то ему кажется, что это имя значит больше. Он что-то упускает.  
  
Они сидят ещё немного, Стив говорит и говорит, и иногда Баки вставляет пару слов. Он считает, что Стив действительно хорошо рисует. Он не выглядит как человек, на самом деле видящий будущее. Он улыбается, снова и снова.  
  
Доктор Зола ждёт их у пустого гроба, когда они возвращаются.  
  
–  _И где вы были? Что вы делаете? Ну, что я говорил? Оставайся здесь. Ты всегда должен быть рядом со мной._  
  
Баки с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрит через плечо на Стива.  
  
– Иногда большие парни задирают меня, – говорит Стив. – Я попросил… Джеймса… прогуляться со мной, чтобы я мог спокойно поужинать.  
  
Доктор Зола хмурится.  
  
– Эгоистично.  
  
Стив сильно краснеет, но не может ничего сказать. Есть что-то такое в докторе Золе, он – жуткий. Ему хочется, чтобы Баки начал разговаривать с ним пораньше. Сейчас у него ужасное чувство, что здесь на самом деле творятся нехорошие дела, и он отдал бы что угодно, только бы узнать, почему Баки живёт здесь, с Золой. Разве не было бы проще – и лучше – остаться со Стивом?  
  
Он идёт обратно в свой трейлер в одиночестве и находит портрет Баки. Он безумно благодарен, что у него есть хотя бы это.  
  


* * *

  
Стив проводит следующий день один, весь день, хоть вокруг и толпятся постоянно люди. Он думает: нет ничего странного в том, что мне хочется с ним поговорить.  
  
Он идёт обратно к трейлеру, стучится, и Зола открывает дверь.  
  
– Сомнамбула спит, – говорит он.  
  
Стив видит прямо перед собой, что Баки отжимается на одной руке.  
  
– О, – отвечает Стив.  
  
– Большие парни задирают тебя? – Зола насмехается. – Тебе надо, чтобы Джеймс прогулялся с тобой и ты мог спокойно поужинать? О боже, ты такой маленький, если пропустишь ужин, то можешь исчезнуть. – Он смеётся над Стивом.  
  
Стив хочет убраться отсюда. Часть его думает – надеется – что Баки снова защитит его, вспрыгнет на ноги и врежет Золе по лицу. Но Баки остаётся на месте, меняет руки. Делает отжимания на другой руке.  
  
Этой ночью Стив лежит в постели и думает, что мог бы исчезнуть и никто бы не заметил.  
  
Может, он уже исчез.  
  


* * *

  
Пылает огонь, невероятный пожар. Когда пламя затухает, у Баки больше нет семьи.  
  
Когда Зола находит его в приюте, он уже зарекомендовал себя драчуном. Он не ладит с окружающими, плохо себя ведёт, не знает, как справляться со своим горем. Кажется, он может чувствовать только гнев. Возможно, им стоит взять его череп и посмотреть, сколько воды он вытесняет [6]. Он не плачет даже в душе, где никто бы не услышал. Ему просто больно, его мучения непрерывны. Это оставляет в нём дыру, в самой сущности Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.  
  
Он идеальный, идеальный кандидат для экспериментов Золы.  
  
Он ладит только с одним человеком – Стивом, мальчиком помельче (хотя они одного возраста, точнее, Стив даже старше), хрупким мальчиком с длинными ресницами и нежными губами, как у женщины. Но он угловатый, костлявый и резкий. Форма его мышц и то, как выступает кадык, когда он сглатывает, не позволяют ошибиться – он точно не женщина. Когда другие хотят его позадирать, толкнуть, чтобы упал, и посмеяться, потому что он до последнего будет бороться, Баки карает их, как разгневанный бог.  
  
Позже, с ссадинами на костяшках и иногда с испачканными кровью лицом или рубашкой, он отведёт Стива в пустую комнату, и Стив будет плакать, захлёбываясь горькими слезами, и Баки будет чувствовать себя неловко, утешая. Он не знает, каково это – позволять себе так плакать. Ему хочется узнать. Он успокаивающе вздыхает и гладит Стива по спине, чувствуя выступающие позвонки и как рёбра двигаются под кожей. Есть что-то в Стиве, от чего иногда Баки забывает дышать. Это не гнев. Он не понимает этих эмоций и иногда сторонится Стива, потому что ему уже хватает странных чувств. Ему словно хочется обнять Стива так крепко и держать, чтобы никто и никогда не смог подойти близко и снова причинить ему боль. Хочется, чтобы Стив был женщиной, с мягкими чертами и золотистыми кудряшками, так было бы проще – и тогда то, чего Баки хочется, не было бы неправильным.  
  
Он не может постоянно быть рядом, но когда оказывается, всегда защищает Стива. И когда Стив расстраивается и злится из-за своей беспомощности, в груди у Баки растёт странное хрупкое чувство. Когда Стив плачет, и его веки и нос краснеют, его глаза становятся пронзительно, неестественно голубыми. Стиву стыдно. Он считает, что не должен плакать, тогда он будет больше похож на Баки.  
  
Это происходит снова и ничем не отличается от любого другого раза, пока Стив не поднимает глаза на Баки, всё ещё со слезами на лице, но, кажется, разозлённый до белого каления, и спрашивает:  
  
– Почему я такой?  
  
Он прислоняется к Баки, одной рукой зарываясь в грубую ткань рубашки. Чувствует ли он, как бьётся сердце Баки? Он поднимает голову и…  
  
Они целуются. Сначала нерешительно, а потом жадно, и каким-то образом Стив оказывается лежащим на полу, а Баки нависает над ним, руки Стива запутываются в его волосах, и он тяжело дышит, они оба тяжело дышат, и Стив облизывает его губы и говорит:  
  
– Мы попадём в ад, – но он смеётся, недолго.   
  
Баки чувствует во рту вкус Стива, и ему кажется, что он животное, которое нужно усыпить, потому что теперь он удовлетворится только человеческой кровью.  
  
– Главное, чтобы мы были вместе, – отвечает Баки.  
  


* * *

  
Через несколько дней Стиву удаётся проскользнуть в шатёр, чтобы посмотреть на одно из сомнамбулистических представлений Баки. Забавно, но когда гроб открывается, и он снова видит Баки вживую, его сердце начинает биться чаще, словно он увидел знаменитость или что-то подобное. Зола повторяет те же самые старые фокусы, и в этот раз Стив чётко понимает всю неправильность происходящего: от таких действий Баки выглядит как и не человек вовсе, а словно машина или животное.  
  
Люди задают довольно обычные вопросы, пока не подходит очередь Говарда Старка. Даже Стив узнаёт его, блестящего изобретателя, гениального бизнесмена и мастера выступлений.  
  
– Сколько мне жить осталось? – спрашивает Говард.  
  
По-прежнему глядя вдаль, Баки отвечает монотонным голосом с бруклинским акцентом:  
  
– До рассвета.  
  
Толпа ахает. Говард Старк смеётся и садится обратно, и кто-то задаёт следующий скучный вопрос, и ещё, и ещё. Стиву словно насыпали льда в позвоночник. Он хочет уйти, но ему приходится ждать, пока выйдут зрители, и потом он выбегает, спотыкаясь, и переживает, что они его заметили. Он чувствует огромную потерю. Он не готов к таким сильным эмоциям и не понимает, откуда они берутся.  
  
После окончания дневного перерыва он возвращается на своё место. Работа занимает его мысли, хоть он и продаёт хуже, рекламируя эскимо «Пай» и шоколадные батончики «О, Генри!» без энтузиазма. Внезапно он думает, что может больше никогда не поговорить с Баки, и это невыносимо. И очень-очень глупо: неделю назад он с Баки вообще не разговаривал.  
  
Стив заканчивает работу, и ему ещё не хочется спать, поэтому он снова идёт в кино. Надо прекращать так тратить деньги, а то к концу лета у него их будет меньше, чем в начале. Но хуже всего, что ему приходится смотреть фильм в одиночестве. Путь домой очень долгий.  
  
На следующее утро Говарда Старка обнаруживают мёртвым. Его убили.  
  


* * *

  
Жизнь в кабинете не похожа на нормальную жизнь.  
  
Иногда он просыпается, когда уже бодрствует, не может понять, что делает, и пугается. Иногда он держит оружие так, словно умеет с ним обращаться. Он постоянно оказывается в новых местах, где не бывал прежде. Иногда там есть люди, глазеющие на него, как на монстра.  
  
Пробуждаясь, он чувствует себя так, словно его мозг заливают обратно в череп через тоненькую трубку. Он чувствует, что постоянно спит, так почему он всегда такой уставший?  
  
Иногда он просыпается и дрожащим, заикающимся голосом декламирует что-то на немецком, которого не знает, поэтому не может продолжить. Мужчина в очках с круглой оправой хмуро смотрит на него.   
  
–  _А сейчас что я сделал не так?_  – бормочет маленький человек, глядя на него по-совиному.  
  
– Где я? – спрашивает он пересохшими губами.  
  
Он просыпается с длинным узким ножом в руке.  
  
Он просыпается, глядя на руки, ладони повернуты внутренней стороной кверху, словно он хотел выяснить, что наделал, и в углу комнаты кто-то есть.  
  
Он просыпается, пиная ногой тёплое тело, откидывая мужчину к стене. Он машинально встаёт в боевую стойку, перенося вес на переднюю ногу и передвигаясь, чтобы мужчина не мог его задеть. Он оценивает угрозу, но мужчина ударяется об стену, шумно падает на пол и не поднимается. Он очень напряжён, он здесь всего пять-десять минут, его мозг не способен сказать, что всё уже закончилось.  
  
Он просыпается и смотрит на потолок.  
  
Он просыпается.  
  
Он просыпается и разглядывает тощего блондина, поедающего мороженое. Что-то не то происходит с его лицом, и потом до него доходит: он улыбается.  
  
Той ночью возвращаются иголки и темнота.  
  
Он просыпается и всё вокруг голубое. Он сам не более чем свет и звуки, гармонично вибрирующие в такт Вселенной. Он знает, как двигаться, словно тень, как красться и скользить, не попадая на освещённые луной участки земли.  
  
Он выполняет приказы. Сомнамбуле не важна причина, почему и зачем. Он должен просто подчиняться. Он не раскаивается. Он точно знает, что должен сделать, и не колеблется.  
  
Когда он прокрадывается обратно в трейлер, у него нет никаких мыслей о задании. Он всегда выполняет приказ. В этом заключается его сущность. Делать что-то другое невообразимо.  
  
Быстро и грязно: он собирается убить цель. Его это не волнует. Он не сомневается, просто стоит в углу и смотрит уже почти пятнадцать минут на спящего человека.  
  
Он собирается выполнить задание, но сначала запускает пальцы в волосы парня, отводя их от лица, и шепчет:   
  
– Ты помнишь меня?  
  
А может, он только двигает губами, не издавая никаких звуков. Есть ли у Сомнамбулы голос? У него ведь нет даже памяти.  
  


* * *

  
Доктору Золе и Баки запрещают выступать на следующий день. Стив знает об этом, потому что хотел пойти, а обнаружил пустой шатёр. Он расспрашивает людей вокруг и узнаёт от Дум-Дума, что полиция начала расследование и допрашивала Сомнамбулу. Почему Баки сказал то, что сказал? Как он в этом замешан? Возможно, задавали подобные вопросы. Что Дум-Думу хочется узнать, так это как Стив умудрился познакомиться с Сомнамбулой.  
  
– Что? О, – отвечает Стив, потому что ему кажется, что они познакомились очень, очень давно. – Доктор Зола попросил меня приглядеть за ним, пока был в отъезде.  
  
– Странные люди, – отзывается Дум-Дум. А потом они заводят разговор о том, как долго ещё цирк пробудет здесь и куда они поедут дальше. Дум-Дум надеется на долгую поездку и длинные выходные.  
  
Стив, сам не зная как, той ночью забредает к трейлеру Золы и садится на ступеньки. Уже очень поздно и он подумывает пойти спать, когда они возвращаются.  
  
Зола выглядит так, словно ему бы не помешал душ. Он помятый, вспотевший и совершенно точно возмущён. И когда он видит Стива, его настроение не улучшается. Баки непоколебимый, красивый и отстранённый. Он не встречается взглядом со Стивом.  
  
– Я слышал, что вас допрашивала полиция, – заикается Стив. – Я только хотел убедиться, что вы в порядке.  
  
–  _Всё в порядке_ , – отвечает Зола, и Стив не понимает, что это значит, но его голос непреклонен.  
  
Баки молчит.  
  
– Ладно, хорошо, – говорит Стив очень тихо.  
  
Когда он уходит, Зола поворачивается к Баки и произносит:  
  
–  _Его время истекло_.  
  


* * *

  
Стив просыпается сам в тёмном трейлере, с чьей-то рукой на горле. Он прищуривается и пытается нормально дышать, и его глаза привыкают к темноте. Он вцепляется в сжимающую горло руку, и наконец начинает видеть достаточно, чтобы разглядеть лицо Баки.  
– Баки, – выдыхает он, и снова проваливается в темноту. Зачем было просыпаться? Это последняя его мысль.  
  
Баки смотрит на маленькое неподвижное тело, на простыни, сбившиеся, пока Стив боролся. Если он прямо сейчас не разожмёт ладонь, Стиву не хватит кислорода, чтобы выжить.  
  
Баки ослабляет хватку. Он закрывает лицо руками. Они дрожат. Он дрожит. Он снова смотрит на Стива, лежащего неподвижно. Нет, вот оно: грудь поднимается, опускается, вдох, выдох, дышит, дышит, дышит. Баки гладит дрожащими пальцами волосы Стива.  
  
Потом он поднимает Стива и выносит его из трейлера. Прочь отсюда, прочь от цирка, прямо к пляжу, несёт Стива как невесту всю дорогу. Его легко нести – в нём нет почти ничего, кроме костей. Он доходит до конца причала с ним на руках, и дальше некуда идти. Аккуратно опускает Стива, ложится рядом и смотрит, как он дышит.  
  
Так их и находит полиция. Морита был снаружи, и когда возвращался, то заметил, как кто-то проскользнул в трейлер. Он знал, что Стив уже спит внутри, поэтому вызвал полицию. Полиция приехала, постучала в дверь, ворвалась внутрь и осмотрела с фонариками пустую кровать. Потом они выбежали и пустились с криками в погоню, и, несмотря на то, что была середина ночи, на причале толпится куча людей, полиции, много шума и огней, так много, что не осталось никаких границ, никаких преград, никакой кожи, и Баки стал чистым светом.  
  
Когда Стив просыпается, он безо всякой причины прыгает с причала в океан. Требуется много времени, чтобы вытащить его. Он кашляет водой и не может перестать трястись, не может перестать стучать зубами. Он не объясняет, что произошло.  
  


* * *

  
Стиву нравится представлять, что Баки был на самом деле, что он не призрак. Он помнит… улыбку, с очень красивыми зубами.  
  
Они говорят, что у него был срыв, потому что он перенервничал, и у него случаются приступы. Но сейчас его лечат и ему станет лучше. Он много спит, или иногда ему кажется, что он спит, а на самом деле нет. Или может всё наоборот.  
  
Он видит Баки, под глазами у него тёмные круги. Он бледный, худой и наэлектризованный. Стив думает, что если они на самом деле били бы током, то ты никогда не смог бы снова ходить или есть и волосы бы торчали, как иголки у ежа. Ему разрешили пользоваться ножницами, так что он может подстричь Баки волосы, у него это получится лучше, и это приятно и успокаивающе. Поэтому сейчас он не думает, что Баки настоящий, это просто приступ.  
  
Всё, что они делают вместе с Баки, – секрет, он понимает, что должен их убедить в том, что знает разницу между живыми и мёртвыми.  
  
С марта по апрель растущие повсюду магнолии начинают цвести и закрывают огромные участки неба. Незнакомцы оставляют цветы у мемориала.  
  
Иногда Стив обсуждает с призраком свои планы на то, чтобы пойти учиться. Он собирается стать художником. Он тренируется. Приносит блокнот, чтобы показать свои рисунки, и смотрит, как Баки перелистывает страницы и как слёзы текут по его серьёзному лицу.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используется слово «кабинет» в значении «шкаф», в соответствии с фильмом.  
> [1] Всемирная Колумбова выставка, или Всемирная выставка 1893 года. Проходила в США с 1 мая по 30 октября в Чикаго и была посвящена четырёхсотлетию открытия Колумбом Америки. В выставке принимали участие 46 стран, более 27 миллионов посетителей. Был построен специальный городок, и все здания выкрашены в белый цвет, за что выставка получила название Белого города, или Города желаний. Городок почти полностью был разрушен серией четырех пожаров с июля 1893 по июль 1894 г. Вдобавок, перед закрытием выставки произошла ещё одна трагедия: 28 октября мэр города Картер Харрисон-старший был убит в своём офисе Патриком Прендергастом. Вместо церемонии закрытия проводилась панихида. (http://arcadiasystems.org/academia/cassatt8.html)  
> [2] Генри Холмс – первый официально зарегистрированный серийный убийца в США. Проворачивал крупные аферы и совершил множество убийств. Для своих целей построил отель, располагавшийся рядом со Всемирной выставкой. Во время строительства менял подрядчиков и смог создать внутри отеля лабиринт, который знал только он. По разным данным, число его жертв от 20 до более 200. Был казнён 7 мая 1896 г.(http://murders.ru/H_Holms_1.html)  
> [3] Амелия Эрхарт – американская писательница и лётчица. Без вести пропала 1 июня 1937 г.(https://meduza.io/feature/2017/07/07/v-1937-godu-letchitsa-ameliya-erhart-propala-nad-tihim-okeanom-nashlos-foto-kotoroe-vozmozhno-dokazyvaet-chto-ona-ne-razbilas)  
> [4] Matinée idol – это определение использовалось в первой половине 20 века для описания знаменитостей театра и кино, чаще в отношении красивых мужчин, исполняющих романтические или драматические роли.  
> [5] A malt – старомодный молочный коктейль, мало распространённый сейчас. Для приготовления используются солодовый молочный порошок (из солодового ячменя, пшеничной муки и цельного молока), мороженое, молоко и сироп.  
> [6] В старых практиках лечения психбольных считалось, что от объёма черепа может зависеть психическое состояние человека.


End file.
